


Thursday Afternoon Bridge at the Malfoy’s, with Tea

by islandsmoke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandsmoke/pseuds/islandsmoke
Summary: Draco has gone off to Hogwarts for the first time, and Narcissa is feeling bored and unsatisfied.





	Thursday Afternoon Bridge at the Malfoy’s, with Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant prompt: cunnilingus  
> Beta: Hogwarts Honey

~~~~

They gathered once a week, these bored housewives. For about three hours they would sit around a table and play cards. That the table was a bit larger than an ordinary card table, that the ladies all sat close to the table but on the edges of their chairs, that occasionally one would pause in mid-sentence, or mid-deal, or a pair of eyes would flutter closed for a few moments, was not remarked upon. At the close of an afternoon of endless hands of bridge, many cups of tea, countless crustless sandwiches and tiny, sugary cakes, the ladies left with gracious thanks to their hostess. That their cheeks were a bit flushed, their eyes shining, and their legs perhaps a bit unsteady, was not remarked upon, either.

They were, after all, Ladies.

Invitations to these Thursday afternoons at Malfoy Manor were coveted, and it was a honour to receive an invitation from Narcissa for tea and bridge.

She was, after all, the Perfect Hostess.

Narcissa and Lucius agreed on many things, and one of those things was that they both enjoyed being on the receiving end of oral sex far more than on the giving end. She had long had her suspicions about Lucius’ Monday nights at his club from which he returned smelling of cigars and brandy, and far more relaxed and expansive than said brandy would seem to warrant. She neither knew nor cared whether it was a man or a woman sucking her husband off - as long as it wasn’t her - but the certainty that _someone_ was gave her the courage to suggest that they might both find their pleasure where they would, as long as they were discreet. Lucius agreed instantly, and perhaps a bit too heartily, as long as they were, indeed, discreet.

They were, after all, People of Position and Influence.

She first spotted him in the village. Though a wizard, he was Muggle born, the son of the local vicar, and at seventeen was lithe and handsome. He was also watching her. He worked at the local green grocers, and would offer to carry her bags home for her. Being a mostly Muggle village, she did not have a House Elf accompany her to the shops, so she agreed. While being perfectly capable of shrinking her purchases to pocket size, she enjoyed his gallantry and his admiration. She encouraged both, and eventually allowed him to believe he had seduced her affections. When, finally, she allowed him to show his admiration, she made it clear that he was to keep his member in his pants.

She was, after all, a Married Woman.

He proved to be very amenable to the arrangement, and swore that her pleasure was his only priority. A quick and adept learner, he was soon spending most afternoons with his head buried between her silken thighs, lovingly bringing her to orgasm after orgasm.

Now, Narcissa was a generous woman, in certain respects, and it occurred to her one day as she lay panting and replete with Hirmeros (Did his parents have any idea what that name meant?) stretched out between her legs, lazily lapping her quim, that some of her friends might be languishing in a dearth of pleasure just as she had been.

A wicked idea occurred to her.

She approached Hirmeros with the idea, and he was all too eager to agree. It seemed that there was nothing he liked more than to lick, lip, lap, nibble and suck an orgasm from a woman, then drink deeply from her overflowing cup. She, he assured her, was the most delicious and wondrous of all, but… others were good.

She patted his shoulder and told him to come back Thursday afternoon.

Her guests arrived, polite but slightly bored-looking, and no one commented on the slightly enlarged card table as they settled themselves. They played a game, then broke for tea in the dining room while Hirmeros settled himself under the long skirts of the card table in the parlour.

They were just sorting their cards for the second hand when Mrs. Middleton, to Narcissa’s left, set up bit straighter and gasped. She quickly brought her serviette to her lips and covered herself with a hiccough. Her widened eyes darted to Narcissa who smiled at her cards. Mrs. Middleton made a rather unorthodox bid, but the others were polite enough to let it pass, and when, a minute or two later, the lady squeaked and coughed, no one remarked.

Mrs. Blythe-Jones was next. She had more difficulty covering her surprise, and Mrs. Tanner, the as yet untouched member of the group, showed concern for her coughing fit while Mrs. Middleton looked wide-eyed at Narcissa. Narcissa murmured sympathetically and poured more tea.

When Narcissa felt warm hands slide under her robes and part her knees, she was surprised. They hadn’t talked about this, but she had assumed she would be exempt from the activities. She should have known Hirmeros better. With complete aplomb, she assured herself, she sat through a leg-shaking orgasm with no more than a dabbing at the corner of her mouth after.

Then it was Mrs. Tanner’s turn, and the stalwart wife of the Australian ambassador barely flinched. Mrs. Middleton caught Narcissa’s eye, and she returned a small smile.

And so the afternoon went. Hirmeros moved randomly between the women, but by the end of the afternoon, each woman had been serviced alike. Narcissa had thought, for a moment, that Mrs. Tanner might be overcome after her third orgasm in rapid succession, but the women was made of stern stuff and carried on as though there was not a young man eagerly probing her depths with his tongue.

The next week, Narcissa invited three different ladies. By the week after that, some of her acquaintances were dropping subtle hints. At first, she had thought to only invite her friends, but soon realized that she could perhaps strengthen the Malfoy position in the Wizarding World by inviting the wives of men of stature, influence and, of course, money.

Invitations to these Thursday afternoons at Malfoy Manor were coveted, and it was a honour to receive an invitation from Narcissa for tea and bridge.

She was, after all, the Perfect Hostess.

~~*~~


End file.
